Naruto D Namikaze
by Aj-kun
Summary: 'What's the point in being a pirate if you can't do whatever you want'. Naruto D. Namikaze, Yonko, trouble maker, loose cannon, older brother to Ace and Luffy. Naruto's view on life is simple, he 'does whatever he wants'. Having ascended to the title Yonko and 19 he's considered a prodigy among pirates and has the power to back up it. Yonko Naruto, Strong Naruto, Lemons.
1. Prologue: The Summit of Power

**Hiya guys new One Piece crossover coming at ya. Naruto assumes the role of a pirate emperor; he is also the older brother of Ace and Luffy. Any ideas for pairings y'know Naruto x ? From the Narutoverse or One Piece is fine. Well we're going to go from here, let's see where we end. I hope you enjoy it please REVIEW and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate your input.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Prologue: The Summit of Power**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

The first summit of the four 'Emperors of the New World' and the 'Shichibukai' had been called earlier that month. The disparity in power of the 'Shichibukai' and general pirates was somewhat comparable of a lake to an ocean. However, the emperors and the 'Shichibukai' were on equal terms. Since all members of the two powerful groups would never aid each other, due to their stubborn pride and any member of either group taking on another didn't guarantee your life, it served as a deterrent and the balance of power was equal. This is how they are able to meet without fear of one another, however, the contents of their meeting is unknown to even them at this point and the purpose is a mystery. One guarantee though was that it was going to be hostile.

One 'pirate emperor' was much more lax about this meetings than any other, he had only been given the title for 2 years, the first rookie pirate at the age of 19 to ascend to such heights, he was considered a true prodigy by anyone who knew him, or knew of him.

This certain emperor, seemed more interested in sleep at the moment than anything else, not really concerned about his ship, 'The Aquila', on its way to The Holy Land Mariejois for the first summit of the world government and the pirate emperors. Naruto's ship was made from the wood of a jewel tree. Its colour was mixture of red and yellow. The figure head was an eagle with wings that spread out along the sides of the ship. The ship was a gift from Water 7, Iceburg, personally made it for his friend as a personal favour.

The military knew that the balance of power between the World Government and the pirate's was extremely important, if one were to become stronger than the other, although the military would prefer to be the most powerful, however, pirates were growing in number each day so they didn't have the luxury of not being political with them. Although they were trained to detest pirates, it was decided that would host the summit at Navy HQ, to show their willingness to cooperate.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Captain, it would be wise for you to wake up", Naruto's first mate Itachi stood over him, blocking his view from the sun. The Captain lay on his back on his deck with his hands behind his back.

"Naruto, get up", said Itachi making Naruto groan. He opened his cerulean eyes to the displeased face of Itachi.

"Hiya there", said Naruto with a chuckle making Itachi sigh.

The Captain, a young 19 year old had spiky blonde hair that looked rather complicated. His hair gravitated toward the right and seemed to be layered. It was spiky and stood upright all on its own. He had a long fringe that stopped above his eyebrows; he had a bang on his right side that came down to his chin. He wore black gloves that hugged his skin and black pants with boots. He wore a white undershirt with a red trench coat, which had golden outline with a high collar. Naruto also wore a necklace with an orange crystal on the end of it that stopped just under his neck. His prized silver Gunblade lay on the deck next to him, shinning with a glint of mischievousness, it had quite the temper and an even greater thirst for battle.

"We're on course, Tsunade is doing her job, Ay and Bee are both itching to get off the ship, Choji is making afternoon tea", Naruto laughed at his report. His crew was indeed made up of some interesting people, certainly lively and spirited.

Gaara strummed his guitar happily, although his face didn't really show his happiness, as stoic as ever. The Shipwright Shikamaru happily sat on the deck with the rest of Naruto's crew, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kurenai, Sai, Asuma, Shino, Ino, Yamato and Tenten.

"Cabin boy!" yelled Naruto.

"What?!" came a disrespectful and childish voice.

"Go help Choji clean the kitchen, or you won't get dinner Konohamaru!" ordered Naruto.

His answer came in the form of mutters and curses.

"Tsunade are we there yet!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"NO!" came a voice from the helm.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

The 'The Aquila' pulled into the port at The Holy Land Mariejois the palace at the centre of the island towered over anything and everything in sight, a testament to this was the clouds that hovered near the top. Naruto was the first to disembark with Itachi and Tsunade following him. The Marine's saluted him as a show of respect. Naruto paid them no mind and continued walking through Navy HQ.

He walked into the meeting hall and was greeted with a bountiful amount of killing intent. He was the last of any group to arrive and the only empty seat was next to Shanks and Doflamingo. He coughed as everyone stared at him.

"Hiya everybody", he laughed nervously.

"Nice of you to arrive, Naruto-kun", Doflamingo laughed as he crossed his legs.

"Thanks for waiting fruitcake", said Naruto with a nod.

Doflamingo chuckled.

"Well, nice of you to make it, taking time out of your busy schedule to come to the most important gathering in history, such insolence", Sengoku frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yes well, I slept in", Naruto's excuse made the Marine Admiral sigh.

"Yo Naruto", Admiral Aokiji waved to his rival.

"Kuzan, you beat me here?" asked Naruto making Aokiji chuckle.

"Regardless, we are all present and the meeting can begin", said Sengoku as he began to open the meeting.

Naruto whispered to Shank's.

"How long have you been here?" asked Naruto.

"I was here a day before the meeting like it said on the invitation", whispered Shanks.

"Oh, then I made good time then", said Naruto.

Shanks' men chuckled behind him.

"What are you two laughing at?" questioned Naruto making them flinch.

"Did you hear about your little brother?" asked Shanks.

"No, last I heard he was still at home", replied Naruto.

"He entered the Grand Line", said Shanks.

'So…he ended up a pirate after all', he thought as he leaned back in his chair.

"This meeting his pointless, I say, we have a war, that'll solve things", Kaido slammed his fist on the table.

"How very, 'pirate' of you beast man", said Admiral Akainu.

"War will not solve anything", said Bartholomew Kuma.

"Oh please, you're looking for an excuse for war", Gekko Moriah spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We aren't here to discuss war I hope", Boa Hancock sighed.

"War is a stupid idea, unless you pirates are challenging us?" Doflamingo chuckled.

"Tough talk" said Shanks. "But can you back it up?" he challenged.

"Sounds troublesome indeed", said Admiral Kizaru.

"Wow, I knew this meeting was going to hostile", commented Garp.

"Hi grandpa", said Naruto.

"What! When did you get here, show some respect and say hello to your grandpa before you sit down", scolded Garp.

"Well I was late!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What! I taught you better than that!" Naruto sighed.

"I hate to interrupt this family reunion but this summit was called to discuss the power balance, if any one of us were to perish it would upset the balance of power", said Sengoku.

"How does this concern any of us?" asked Milhawk.

The swordsman crossed his arms and sighed.

"How much longer is this going to take", Crocodile growled in boredom.

"Ah Sengoku", Naruto piped up.

"What is it boy?" asked the Admiral.

Suddenly a small rumble was could be heard outside the meeting room.

"May I be excused?" he asked sheepishly.

"Can you go anywhere without causing trouble brat", said Whitebeard, more of a statement than a question really.

"That's a pretty rhetorical question", laughed Shanks.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", Naruto smiled.

"Take your time", said Shanks pouring himself a glass of sake.

Itachi and Tsunade sighed.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Huh, Flash Flash Fruit", observed Whitebeard with intrigue.

Three assailants smashed his chair. All three were cloaked in black and had masks on. The meeting room wall was destroyed and Naruto reappeared out of the smoke. The palace was extremely large and he was very high up, the clouds around him dissipated. Naruto jumped off a rock and flipped above the hole. The three assailants appeared around him, the attackers all began strike him from different angles as they jumped up the palace.

Naruto grabbed his Gunblade and pulled it swiftly out of his holster off his back. In one swing swatted them all away, he chuckled as he put it away. The three assailants fell to their deaths. Naruto disappeared again and then reappeared back in the meeting room.

"Sorry", Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Marine Captain's replaced his chair and cleaned the rubble.

"Thanks", he said.

He turned to Doflamingo.

"I really hate your family", he grabbed his glass of sake and took a drink.

"Yes well, are we finished Naruto?" asked Sengoku.

"Yeah", and so the meeting continued.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Well, that was interesting", said Naruto as he walked with Shanks outside the meeting room and down the white stairs toward the courtyard.

"Yeah, the next generation is already making waves in the world", said Shanks.

"I can't believe little Luffy is a pirate", Naruto sighed. "I haven't seen him in a while, I wonder how he's doing, you gave him your lucky straw hat didn't you, y'know the one Roger wore?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I did, he needs all the luck he can get", Shanks looked up at the sunset.

"It's about to get really interesting around here isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"No doubt, just as well, it's always been like that", Shanks answered.

"How's your other brother?" he asked.

"Ace", Naruto chuckled. "Whitebeard promised me he'd look after him so I'm sure he's alright, plus I'm sure Marco trains him sometimes so he's no pushover", Naruto chuckled.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Shank's.

"I have some business with Doflamingo's family, so I'll be headed off to the Sabaody Archipelago, afterward I have something to discuss with the Nefratri family", explained Naruto.

"Sounds interesting, just don't do anything stupid", said Shanks with a chuckle. "It must be important if you're leaving the 'New World' to head to 'Paradise'", Shanks scratched the back of his head.

"What, me…do something stupid….never", Naruto mocked him. "And of course it's important, but you're forgetting, I've already charted a direct route in the 'Paradise' half of the Grand Line, you know what that means, magic fingers", said Naruto as he clicked his fingers and flashed on the other side of Shanks.

Shanks sighed.

"Alright whatever you're going to do, do what you want", Shanks chuckled.

"When do I ever do what I'm told" he said rubbed the back of his neck. "I might also inquire about Luffy's progress and what Dragon is up to", he spoke with seriousness.

"You certainly have a full schedule", observed Shanks.

"Yeah well, a pirate's life for me", he stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets and began walking away.

"Be careful", warned Shanks.

Naruto just nonchalantly waved to his friend.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Glad to see you're back Captain?" said Ay as Naruto walked onto his ship.

"Do we have a heading?" asked Shikamaru.

"Thank you and yes, set sail for the Sabaody Archipelago", Naruto sat down on the deck and put his hands behind his neck.

"We've got something to take care of and I for one am sick of it nagging me", said Naruto.

"Alright well just as long as you don't drag us into your mess", said Kakashi.

"Aw when have I ever done that, come on Kakashi", Naruto chuckled.

Shikimaru walked up the helm. Next to the helm was a small screen.

"Tsunade would you mind?" he asked.

Tsunade punched in the coordinates and the ship disappeared.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **Hope you all enjoyed that a lot. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate your input.**


	2. Slaves and Saviours

**Wow guys awesome response, keep it up, I really enjoyed reading the reviews. Your opinions and input really mean a lot, thank you all. Well second chapter, a lot of suggestions for the pairing. Anyway, so first arc is coming at ya so please REVIEW and let me know what you all think I'd really appreciate it if you voiced your opinion.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Slaves and Saviours**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

Naruto stared up at his Jolly Roger from his deck with a smile, it waved in the wind. An eagle skull with yellow wings spread out from its sides. It was night and the 'Aquila' had hit open water about an hour ago. The rest of the crew had retired to the decks below, tired from today's events.

"So you followed me from Navy HQ, to what do I owe this kind visit?" asked Naruto with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"How did you manage to detect me?" asked the figure.

"You're 22' foot tall cyborg, you aren't exactly easy to miss", explained Naruto.

The large bear-like figure stepped into the light.

"What do you want Kuma?" asked Naruto. "A fight? Because I can do that?" he yawned.

Bartholomew Kuma remained impassive to the threat.

"Why would I want to fight you?" asked the Pacifista.

"I don't know, aren't you told what to think now?" asked Naruto. "Since your brain is off in a jar somewhere and you're nothing but a remote controlled puppet", said Naruto.

"No, I haven't lost my free will, although I fear that, that stage is not far off" he groaned. "However, I do have a warning", Naruto opened his right eye and looked at Kuma.

"The World Government has deemed you a serious threat", Naruto chuckled.

"Oh I am shaking", Naruto sarcastically replied.

"I figured as much. This is far more serious than you think, the 'Shichibukai' have been tasked with targeting you", said Kuma with a stoic expression.

"Since when did any 'Shichibukai', save for you, obey the Government?" asked Naruto.

"Since they promised to award them with double the berries than your actual bounty of 600,000,000", said Kuma.

"Wow, that's just about Whitebeard's isn't it", stated Naruto. "So I'm being hunted by the 'Shichibukai?" Naruto chuckled.

"I do not know if any of them will bother, however, I am here to warn you that 'Shichibukai' will likely see you as a somewhat of a cash-cow and a chance to further their own goals, rather than a target that they were ordered to eliminate", explained Kuma.

"Why would you advise me to be cautious?" asked Naruto.

"I simply owe a favour to Dragon", said Kuma.

"Wouldn't that favour be better spent on something more interesting?" asked Naruto.

"I suppose you are correct in that manner, however, how you will shape the future makes for some interesting entertainment", said Kuma.

"And here I thought you were a mindless buffoon, Vandapunk's pet project", stated Naruto.

"As I said, I still have my free will" Kuma sighed. "Be alert Naruto D. Namikaze for your future is showered in uncertainty, the other 'Shichibukai' will not be as merciful as I", he disappeared and Naruto closed his eyes again.

'He really creeps me out. Still, it was nice of him to warn me, even though it was a favour", Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Bubbles!" shouted Konohamaru.

The 'Aquila' docked at the side of a small dock in the Sabaody Archipelago. Naruto smiled at the kid with a leaf headband on his forehead, after his namesake. Naruto walked up to the starboard bowel and put his hand on his head. They watched as the bubbles ascend around them toward the sky.

"Wanna know why there are bubbles?" asked Naruto.

He nodded.

Naruto pointed to the large mangrove trees with his gloved finger that adjourned the island.

"The tide isn't high enough to fully submerge these trees, so naturally the entire archipelago is by-products of the muscle mangroves. Little islands", Naruto smiled.

"And guess what", said Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" asked an excited Konohamaru.

"You aren't leaving this groove, you will stay near the ship and if Tsunade catches you trying to sneak away you'll lick the deck clean", said Naruto in a serious voice.

"No fair!" he yelled.

"Listen kid, this place may seem beautiful but it's one of the most dangerous places in the world, if you get caught up with the wrong people it won't be long before you end up in a place worse than death". Naruto sighed. "I'm not saying this to be horrible or scare you Konohamaru, I'm saying it because if you were to ever be hurt or caught here we might lose you forever. Oh and Cobra and Vivi would send an army out for me", he chuckled at the young cabin boy's expression.

"But you can stay here and play with the bubbles", he patted him on the head.

Kakashi, Ay, Sakura, Bee and Itachi followed him off the ship, whilst the rest of the crew went in separate directions.

"What are we doing here again Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"We are here to seek, bloody vengeance, for our fallen comrades", he spoke dramatically.

"Idiot!" Sakura bonked him on the head making the other pirates wince. "Tell me seriously you bone head!" she yelled.

"Alright, sheesh, I have a bone to pick with some people and we're here to destroy a business", said Naruto rubbing his head.

The wind picked up making his trench cloak sleeves wisp up in the wind.

"Listen, we've been here before, I didn't like what I saw and well a certain family has been after me ever since", the crew recalled the last time they visited. A mess of gun fire, screaming and running, luckily all under masks so they didn't have to worry about being recognised this time.

"And this bone ya intend to pick, do is it involve crushing bones, breaking necks and getting down, doing the dirty business, yo", everyone cocked their heads to the side.

"Yup", said Naruto.

"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT!" was everyone's comment.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" asked Ay.

"What else, causing trouble, c'mon", said Naruto as he walked forward his crew following him.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

The crew walked into town, all manner of people were present. Every pirate who's going to enter the New World comes here. This is where those who have conquered the 'Paradise' half of the 'Grand Line' The Red Line marks the halfway checkpoint.

"Now where are you scum?" asked Naruto as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's concentration heightened as the world around become much more clear. Naruto activated the Kenbunshoku Haki, his six sense traversed around several corners before he stopped Saint Charloss. He rode of the back of a human in chains, two belly dancers were chained to the human he was riding on. The slave was beaten, bloodied and crawling on his hands and knees. Struggling to carry the obese noble's weight.

"I want all of you to stay out of sight until the party starts", Naruto breathed in and closed his eyes. "Itachi, find his sister", said Naruto. Itachi nodded.

Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them. They were red with 3 black tomoe in each. Itachi ate the Sight Sight Fruit. Itachi's visual prowess earned him the nickname 'Sight Style Itachi', because he rarely gets hit in a fight. Itachi's eyes spun and he smiled.

"Found her", Naruto smiled.

"Good, let's go, scatter", the crew except Naruto disappeared.

He opted to walk to his destination.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Argh, I should've known better", Charloss picked his nose as he rode on the back of his slave. "Walk faster you piece of garbage", he kicked his heeled shoe in the back of the slaves neck. The slave, however, didn't complain.

"Useless", he scoffed. "Father and sister are miles ahead of us and he can't even crawl right", he complained.

"Don't worry sir, we know they're off to groove 1, so we can meet them there", said one guard with a smile.

"Yes, don't fret sir", the second guard bowed.

The two royal guards behind them didn't move a muscle, their spears at the ready.

"Very well", he said with a sigh.

The people bowed when they walked past as a sign of respect for the nobles.

"I'm bored", said the boy as he drew his pistol.

Everyone looked down.

He caught a glimpse of a man who had looked down to slowly and he shot him. Just like that, he just shot him. Without any remorse, feeling, or sorrow, he was bored, he just shot a man because he was bored.

"Excellent shot sir", spoke a guard.

"Yes I agree", said the second guard.

"C'mon men, to groove 1", he yawned.

As he walked on people bowed to him, he came to a place where he could go three different directions. Continue north, go west, or head east. Everyone in the area bowed to him as he continued north, however, north had a rather upset road block.

Charloss caught sight of him and gasped. The strange man, just stared at him, he didn't bow or move aside. The people all gaped at him like fishes.

"Y-You, what are you-

"That's Naruto Namikaze", spoke a woman.

"Yes, that striking blonde hair is unmistakable", said another man.

"You'll pay for you insolence!" exclaimed Charloss.

Naruto's eyes changed to a yellow tinge, he released an extremely powerful and concentrated burst of his Haoshoku Haki at Charloss' guards. Everyone gasped at the show of willpower. Although Naruto didn't aim his Haki at the people, they most certainly felt it.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Not bad, but it could use some work", a man watched from the rooftops with a smile on his face. He scratched his bearded face and adjusted his glasses.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"That was Haki!" yelled a man.

"Duh he is like, a Yonko", said another female.

Naruto marched toward Charloss with an expression of steal.

"I-I, I'll summon an Admiral and-

"Just who exactly do you plan on calling for", the crowd broke out in frightened mutters. "Kuzan, Sakazuki or is it Borsalino, you can call anyone you like", he growled as he got a few paces closer.

"I-

"Shut up you pathetic worm!" yelled Naruto.

The boy frantically shot at Naruto. The bullets passed to either side of him, Charloss cried out in fear.

"Pompous little bastard!" Naruto planted his foot and punched the obese boy right in the face. He was sent flying into a nearby group of bubble bikes.

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives soon the entire of area was soon emptied out. Save for the three slaves who stared at Naruto with frightened expressions. Naruto flashed to the other side of them, a loud and distinct 'clink' echoed throughout the empty area.

"You're all free, don't be caught again", he said as he walked over to the downed boy.

"T-Thank you", said the male slave.

Naruto just gave him a thumbs up.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Well he certainly likes to do things flashy, he reminds me of you", chuckled the old man.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"C'mon kid", Naruto grabbed the boy a hoed him over his shoulder.

He disappeared in a yellow flash.

"If an Admiral is summoned, are we all going survive?" asked the male slave.

"No…..we aren't" said a female slave.

"We….we're all dead", said the other slave.

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **That turned out alright I think, a good setup for the arc. Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. Pairing suggestions are still welcome, I didn't realise about all the possibilities.**


	3. Clash! Admirals vs Namikaze Pirates

**Wow guys amazing response, keep it up, I really loved replying and reading all the reviews. Your input means a lot, thank you all. Well third chapter coming at ya, a lot. Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think I'd really appreciate it if you voiced your opinion.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Clash! Admirals vs Namikaze Pirates**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

The auctioneer banged the hammer, instantly the girl being showcased in chains burst out into tears.

"Yes folks what at looker, well done" he pointed to the Celestial Dragon patriarch. "She's at the right age for child bearing", chuckled the auctioneer as the young slave was pushed off the stage", the Celestial Dragon patriarch laughed.

"400,000,000, a small price to pay for such a sexy girl", his laugh muffled in his bubble.

In actual fact it was a blasphemous price to play for a slave, however, the Celestial Dragons threw money around like garbage. The patriarch sat in his private booth, his daughter giggled next to him, a new slave always served as entertainment. It became somewhat of a family tradition. Buy a slave. Work the slave to death. One week later. Buy a new slave. Repeat. Yes, such is the life of a Celestial Dragon. So many have suffered and so little justice has been done to help these people.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Naruto dragged Saint Charloss toward in front of the auction house on grove 1.  
"Wake up", Naruto kicked him in the face shocking him back to consciousness.

"Oh…it must have all been a terrible dream", he sighed in relief as he got up. But as he leaned up his face came a few inches away from Naruto's.

"I'm afraid, this nightmare is 100% real kid", he chuckled as Charloss screamed.

"Yes, yes it's all very scary and I'm sure an admiral is on their way here", he chuckled. "So this'll have to be quick", Naruto slowly unsheathed his Gunblade from his back.

"Are you aware of why they call this the Gunblade, why it's the only one of its kind in existence?" asked Naruto.

Charloss' face went blue and he shook his head frantically.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Yes, yes that's lovely", Itachi stood at the top of the auction house stairs by the door.

"That's…

"Sight Style!"

"He's going to hypnotise us!"

"Don't look into his eyes!"

"Yes, it's all very scary and you're all very afraid", he began walking down the stairs. Three guards from the bottom of the stairs charged toward him. Itachi's eyes took on their morphed form.

"Stop", the guards did as they were told.  
"Turn around", he spoked again and the guards obeyed.

"Go home", the three guards then walked away back down the stairs.

"Guards!" the patriarch yelled.

"My, you're extremely noisy", Itachi knelt down above the private booth with his hands on his thighs.

"You're declaring war on the world government by attacking me, take the girl!" he pointed to his daughter who gasped.

"Don't mind if I do, care to come with me miss?" he held his hand.

"D-Don't touch me commoner, father how c-could you", she spoke shakily.

"Look kid, you either stay here", an explosion rocked the building as Sakura herded out the slaves who had their collars ripped off out of the building. Both Ay and Bee appeared on the stage in a stylish manner.

"Or you can, take my hand, swallow your pride and live. Your choice, better hurry", he smiled as she hurriedly grabbed his hand.

"Clever girl", he chuckled.

"These people are slaves no more, Sakura-chan show them all to the door, ya yo", rhymed Bee with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah….do you have to, why can't you just talk normally?" asked Sakura.

"Because it's my passion that drives this pirate crew forward!" he yelled.

"I think it's the captain's crazy personality, y'know because we all have to take care of him", said Ay.

"Or that we're all friends", stated Itachi simply. "That seems like the most plausible explanation", Itachi chuckled making the 3 of them laugh.

By this time the entire crowd had dispersed.

"I want you to give a message every slave trader on these islands", said Ay.

"The Namikaze pirates will come after ya, if buying and selling slaves continues you can be sure, ya'll fucked, oh ya", said Bee.

"You better scurry back to Navy HQ", chuckled Itachi.

The Celestial Dragon ran for his life.

"Well, let's get out of here, Naruto should be waiting outside", the small group made their way outside to see Naruto draw his Gunblade.

"What are you doing, please don't kill my brother!" the young girl struggled against Itachi's grip.

"Relax girl, your brother is going to be fine", he said calmly.

"H-How do you know!?" she screamed.

"Just watch", he chuckled.

Naruto extended his right arm fully, his Gunblade pointed at the auction house. The revolving hilt above the grip rotated 1 slot. Red lightning sparked at the bottom of the hilt above the grip. The entire blade became coated in red aura. Became denser until it was completely solid, the aura made the sword even bigger and finished off into a point.

"Fire", he said stoically.

He pulled the trigger at the top of the grip and the blade's namesake was revealed. A concentrated bullet of fire shot out of the tip of the blade with a red pulse. It hit the side of the auction house and completely obliterated it in a bath of fire.

"How does it feel, feeling hopeless?" asked Naruto as the aura around the mystical sword disappeared.

"You're a monster", he stated with fear in his voice.

"Yes, yes we're all very evil pirates, however, we've got company", stated Itachi.

"Right, Bee, Sakura-chan, get back to the ship and get it ready for departure, we won't be long", said Naruto.

The two of them nodded and ran off back to the ship.

"Well, I didn't think that they send all three of you", 3 Navy admirals appeared in front of the trio of pirates.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of my seniors' company?" asked Naruto.

Sakazuki, Kuzan and Borsalino stood in front of them.

"Well kid you've certainly been busy", stated Akiainu.

"Yup", Naruto kicked Charloss over to Borsalino who caught him and dropped him on the floor.

"You know you've just declared war on the world government Naruto?" asked Aokiji.

"Why do you always have to state the obvious?" asked Naruto.

Kizaru laughed as he looked at the Celestial Dragon at his feet.

"You've grown up, what happened to that little kid that followed us around all the time", Naruto laughed.  
"Shame that you all chose to be boring and joined the Marines", chuckled Naruto.

"Because we were all trained by master Zephyr, a hero, unfortunately his noble ideals must have slipped your mind when you decided to betray us and become a pirate!" yelled Akianu.

"Well, might as well complete the mission", said Aokiji as he sent an ice spear at Naruto. Itachi's eyes spun, a makeshift portal appeared in front of Naruto. The ice spear disappeared behind Naruto it hit the water and froze it all within sight.

"Now, now, that's not nice", said Itachi.

"Well, I was hoping to settle the score with Naruto. But seeing as you think you're up to it Itachi, let's go", Itachi and Kuzan disappeared. Ice shards froze the trees and pulses of energy broke them afterward. They both disappeared into the forest.

"Well Ay?" asked Naruto.

"Shock shock, lightning fist", Ay's right hand became electrified and he thrusted it forward at Akainu. Who countered with a lava fist, the two of them charged forward and punched each other in the face. Ay growled and followed through with his fist as he knocked Akianu back into the forest.

"And then there were two", chuckled Borsalino.

"Yeah, well one and half", said Naruto. "Seeing as you lack a spine", Naruto smiled.

Kizaru chuckled.

"Well then, I'll have to cut you down to size then", he disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto. He kicked at Naruto's head, Naruto's form disappeared and appeared above him.

"You rely a lot on your powers", he observed. "If only you knew how to stay still", Naruto bought his leg down on top of him, he destroyed the small groove.

"Well if I don't want to get hit then why would I stay still?" he asked as he appeared in a flash of light above Naruto.

"Good point", Naruto's right arm became infused with adamant haki, turning it black. Borsalino's right arm glowed yelled. The pair yelled as their fists met created a shockwave destroy the ice and many island's around them.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"My Naruto said you were strong, but I underestimated you", Itachi chuckled.

He pushed off the ground with his legs and kicked Aokiji in the face. He turned to ice, which spread to Itachi's leg. His eyes glowed red and spun anti-clockwise. Time stood still and the actions of Aokiji and himself were reversed back to the point where Itachi was a about to kick him. Instead he back flipped away.

"So direct attacks don't work, huh", he stated.

"My, my, my those eyes of your certainly make powerful weapons", complimented Aokiji.

"Why thank you, but that's not all though", he pulled an invisible wire and Aokiji became wrapped in trap wire. "This is a special wire, well, not really it's just explosive", Itachi pulled out a lighter.

"Let's see you get out of this one, ice man", Itachi threw the lighter with the fire burning at Aokiji whose eyes widened. The resulting explosion rocked the area.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Pirate scum!" he yelled Akianu.

He punched Ay in the face.

"Navy dog!" Ay yelled back as he punch Akianu back.

The pair of them yelled as a barrage of electricity burst forth from their hands as they both punched each other continuously. Eventually their fists found each other's and it became a struggle of power. Powerful pulses of energy exploded from the clashes when their fists met.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"The next generation certainly likes to do things loudly, it seems like they're a bit short on brains, such is youth", he chuckled. "They're certainly entertaining though, I haven't seen a good fight in decades", the old man chuckled again as he adjusted his glasses.

He looked at the island that Naruto was on.

"He isn't ready yet, I'll come find him when he's strong enough", the old man sent a wave of Haki toward Naruto.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"That all you got", taunted Naruto as he and Kizaru's kicked each other. Both their legs hitting each other caused an energy pulse that made the islands around them shake.

The wave of haki made shot at him made him gasp.

'W-What' he felt shocked.

"Seems like you're a bit distracted", stated Borsalino.

'Crap', thought Naruto.

Kizaru disappeared behind him. He kicked him in the side of the head, he was sent flying through fourth muscle mangroves. He stopped and became imbedded in the fifth.

"That was some strong Haki", he said.

The old man that had been observing him appeared in front of him. His eyes glowed blue.

"W-What are-

"Using my conquers spirit to send you away", he stated.

Naruto felt a familiar surge of power through his body.

"How-why, what are you-

"You'll thank me later, your grandpa learned a lot where you're going", he stated as Naruto disappeared.

Borsalino appeared behind him.

"Oh you're still alive?" he asked.

"Surprised?" he chuckled.

"Not so much, Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh", Borsalino fired a beam of light at Rayleigh who side stepped it and charged toward the admiral.

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **It's all one big arc remember, it may seem like he's jumping all over the place, y'know flash flash fruit. So yes, Naruto isn't godlike, however, he's extremely strong. I thinking measuring him up against and Admiral is a pretty good indication. But if Rayleigh can over power him so easily with haki of his own it means that he's got a long way to go with using all its forms. Well I hope you all enjoyed that, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**


	4. A Curious Encounter

**Sorry for the late update guys. Here's the next chapter I'm still taking pairing suggestions if you want to throw your 2 cents into the hat. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I love reading all your REVIEWS! Thank you to all of you who REVIEWED last chapter you guys are awesome.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter Four**

 **A Curious Encounter**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

"Oh my head", the Pirate Captain shook his head and opened his eyes.

He had landed in a clearing away from any foreseeable civilization.

"This is just typical, once again some freak comes out of the wood work and makes things difficult", he cracked his neck.

Naruto's line of sight shot toward his right.

"That's Haki", he said aloud as a burst of arrows shot through the tree line, hurtling toward his direction.

'If one of those hit me I'll lose more than a few limbs", he thought as he disappeared in a yellow flash away from the sharpened weapons.

A blonde haired girl appeared out of the tree line with a ferocious look on her face.

The young lady had short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure. she was dressed in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly shows off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seems to resemble a Marine jacket. She had a black and green striped snake wrapped around her waist. She was also wearing some type of black and white striped legging similar to a stocking on her right leg, along with high-heeled boots.

Naruto blushed as he looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where is your snake and why are dressed in such an unfemine get-up, girl?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Naruto just stared at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked curiously.

Naruto blushed and then shook his head. He went to say something but opted to shrug innocently instead.

"You're not an ordinary person, either you're extremely fast or you've got special powers", she questioned. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

She nodded her head.

"You're weird", she said bluntly.

"It's impolite to ask someone their name without telling them your own", said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Wow you don't sound like a girl at all", she commented.

"That's because I'm a man", said Naruto.

"A man….no way", she slide over to him and began examining him. She pulled his arms and slapped his face.

"Are you done?' he asked.

She blushed and jumped back.

"Now whose weird?" he chuckled.

"On this island I'm afraid you are quite odd, all the men who have ever set foot on this island have been tortured and killed", she explained.

"Yeah right cool, listen I need to get back to my friends, whose the person in charge because I need to borrow as ship?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not bothered by that grim assessment?" she asked in wonder.

"Nope", he said with a shrug.

"You never told me your name, what is it?" he asked.

"My name is Margaret", she said with a small smile.

"That's a pretty name, my name is Naruto", she blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thank you Naruto, you'll have to forgive me I don't get many compliments", she giggled nervously.

"Sorry to hear that, but can you take me to the person in charge?" he asked.

"Sure, but I need to consult my superiors, otherwise the Hebi-hime-sama won't be pleased about me bringing a complete stranger, not to mention a man into her kingdom", she explained.

Naruto tapped his chin.

"Hebi….hime…..sama", he clicked his fingers and chuckled. "You mean Hancock?" he asked with a foxy smile.

She nodded.

"Oh really, well things just get more and more interesting", he crossed his arms. "So this must be…ah…..crap I've heard the name of this place before…..Ama…Amatoa…

"Amazon Lily", finished Margret with a small smile amused at the blonde man in her sight.

"Right, well it won't matter either way if you ask permission", he shrugged.

"What to do you mean?" she asked.

"Well let's just say it really won't matter what she says", said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…uh…don't worry about it", he chuckled. "So are you going to take me into town?" he asked.

"I can't-

"You don't need permission you're a pirate right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You've got a lot to learn about being a pirate then", he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Which way?" he asked.

She pointed to the direction to where she entered the clearing. He nodded and began walking in that direction briskly.

"H-Hey wait up!" she called.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

The markets on Amazon Lily were bustling with activity. All manner of trading and bargaining underwent on this street every day. All the women were dressed in a similar manner to Margret. A happy and vibrant attitude seemed to be in the air as big news had just reached the island.

"The Princess is back, did you here?" asked a citizen of Amazon Lily.

"Yes the Kuja Pirates have been gone for some time now, I'm so happy that Hebi-Hime-Sama is back", said another female.

"They're so strong and brave, I wish that I was one of them", another female joined in on their conversation.

A loud horn echoed through the valley as the Kuja Pirate ship pulled into the docks of Amazon Lily. The citizens scampered down to get a glimpse of the massive pirate ship. The Kuja's Jolly Roger was a small skull with no jawbone, and no crossbones. Rather it has nine snakes appearing from behind the skull, curving to the right around the skull in the middle. The ship is a basic galleon with a pink mansion structure in the middle. Paddle-wheels are installed on the stern in exchange of a rudder, and instead of a figurehead, two Yuda monsters are tied to the front, which steer the ship. The front sail bears the Jolly Roger of the Kuja Pirates, while the back sail has "Kuja" written in kanji. As the Kuja tribe reside on Amazon Lily, an island in the middle of the Calm Belt, they are in danger of being attacked by Sea Kings. Therefore, the crew uses Yuda, ferocious and poisonous sea-serpents that even Sea Kings do not dare to attack, that they somehow managed to domesticate, to safely guide their ship through the calm belt.

One by one the crew made their way down the plank that bridged the shore and ship. The growing crowd of Kuga tribe members cheered as their heroes waved down at them. Their roars increased in octave when 'Hebi-Hime-Sama' walked off the ship.

Boa Hancock was truly a beautiful woman. She appeared to a tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. she wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on the back, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes, and red high heels.

As she walked onto the plank her face remained neutral as the woman gushed over her with envy and admiration. She stepped on land and a small puppy walked on her path. She simply kicked it aside.

"P-Princess", said the owner as she clamoured for her renegade pet. She coddled it in her arms with a sad expression.

"Amazing, that I can get away with anything", she smiled at the young girl who blushed and apologised to the Princess.

Hancock's sisters walked behind her with smiles on their faces.

The first sister walked with her head held high. Her name was Sandersonia is a large lady who resembles a snake. Her head is disproportionately large and wide to her body and her long tongue is forked, often sticking out of her mouth and has sea green eyes. Like many of her kin she also wore revealing clothing.

The second sister walked behind the first with a solemn expression on her face. Her name was Marigold. Marigold is a muscled, fat, large woman. She also is one of many of the Kuja inhabitants who wear revealing clothing.

"I'm going to take a bath, prepare the palace", ordered Hancock as she ignored the screaming citizens of her island.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Naruto flashed to the top of the city walls on Amazon Lily quite an altitude jump from the forest below.

"I really hoped you were lying when you said that Boa Hancock was the Princess of this particular island but that 'kanji' for Kuja just makes this an even more depressing situation than it already is", he whined as he pointed to the palace.

"You complain a lot you know that", she commented as she dusted herself off.

"And you're ignorant about a lot of things, if you weren't you would know that I have a right to complain", he said as he crossed his arms as he surveyed the city.

"That's not my fault, I've never been off this island because I'm not strong enough", she grumbled.

"That must mean you're too weak to join the Kuja pirates", he chuckled. "Oh man that a pretty grim assessment", she growled, he was mocking her.

"Okay fine, maybe I should just turn you in", she threatened as she took a defensive pose.

"And just how do you plan to do that, we men have special powers that can subdue any woman", he smirked.

"Y-You do?" she feared as her expression changed,

"Oh yeah I can fly and I have the ability to create earthquakes as well", he bragged with an arrogant expression.

"N-No way!" she yelled in disbelief. "You're lying!" she protested.

"What was your first guess Margret- _chan_ ", he teased.

"T-That was evil! What a devilish trick, trying to deceive me", she said as she retook her defensive stance she also drew a small knife.

"Don't draw a sword unless you're prepared to strike me down", he grabbed his own by its hilt and turned to her with a serious expression.

"But I am so I think I'll keep my knife out, if it bothers you why not do something about it", she challenged.

"Hmm", Naruto took his hand off its hilt. "I see you're adamant about capturing me so here", he smiled and held his gloved hands out.

"What? Is this another trick?" she analysed his movements quickly.

"Nope, this is the only way that you can bring me into the village as I see it'll be quite a bother infiltrating it", he chuckled and smiled at her. "Plus if you capture one of the **Yonko** then perhaps you'll be able to join the Kuja Pirates", she saw absolute sincerity in his dark blue orbs.

Margret had to admit she was fighting an internal battle with herself. If she took him in then perhaps she would be able to join the Kuja Pirates but an act of _stupid_ kindness on the part of this _man_ had her baffled.

"Even so, couldn't you just teleport to the palace?" she asked.

"It doesn't work like that", he explained. "I have to be familiar with the landscape and have had some experience dealing with the area. I could try me luck and flash over in the direction but I'd have no way actually knowing where I would land. I might land in a big pile of woman, now that would be sweet", he day dreamed.

"You're a pervert", her snake wrapped itself around his arms.

"Aw don't be like that Margret-chan", he smiled.

She flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't call me that you uber pervert", she mumbled.

"Uber?" he asked.

"Yes uber, you got a problem with uber huh you blonde clown?" she growled.

"Ouch, we uber perverts have feelings to, now take me down there to the princess so I can get off this crazy island", he said in a mocking tone.

The snake tightened its grip around his arms.

"Seems like he likes you", she said.

"I really hate nature when it tries to kill me", he mumbled with a strained expression and voice.

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW I'd love to hear from you, until next time.**


	5. Are all Men Like this?

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I love reading all your REVIEWS! Thank you to all of you who REVIEWED last chapter you guys are awesome!**

 **Pairing suggestions are still welcome.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Are all Men Like this?**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

"Why are they all staring at me?" asked Naruto as Margret led him through the streets of Amazon Lily like a trophy. Margret had made sure that they did not show themselves until the Princess had passed into the palace grounds. She held her snake with one hand and the other half of it was wrapped around Naruto's wrists.

"Well like I said, men aren't allowed on Amazon Lily so you're a rare attraction", she whispered.

"All these woman gawking at me, it's scary and flattering at the same time", he chuckled nervously.

"Why would you people flattered by people looking at you?" she asked.

"Well….ah…..it was a joke because out there in other places on the sea when a woman thinks a man's attractive she looks at him a lot", he chuckled at his own joke again.

"You're weird, why would a woman look at man she thinks is attractive?" she asked.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Ah forget it, sheesh you're a very sheltered girl aren't you?" grumbled Naruto as he sweat dropped at the female following him taking notes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to drop you off somewhere", said Margret.

"That wasn't the deal", said Naruto in a high tone.

"Yes well I realise that I just can't walk into the Princess' palace with you in tow can I?" she passed a large crowd of woman. "So I'll go ahead tell her that you're here and then you'll be brought to her at which point, I won't have any control over the situation", explained Margret.

"Well it seems as though I'm going to become a zoo exhibit", he groaned.

"Do all men act like babies…..or is that a Naruto-thing?" she giggled as they rounded a corner.

"Oh my I had no idea that you had a sense of humour. You do, do other things besides ask really stupid questions", he chuckled as a group of older woman giggled and waved to him. He waved back happily receiving a hard yank for his troubles from Margaret.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked.

"Because you're not supposed to happy about being captured remember?" she asked. "You get a meeting with the Hime and I get into the Kuja Pirates for capturing you", she explained with a hint of excitement in her voice.

They walked up to a cage she opened it for him and mockingly gestured toward it.

"This is only temporary right? Too long in this cell might damage my pride", he said as Margret's snake unwrapped itself from his wrists.

"Yup", she chirped. "Just hope that Hebi-Hime-sama is in a good mood otherwise she'll turn you to stone", he walked in not realising what she said until she had ran away already.

"Hey wait a minute!" he turned around to see that she had left. "Nobody told me that she could turn people to stone", he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I probably should already know something like that, she has devil fruit powers", he sighed and plopped himself on the bed in cell. A large crowd gathered around the cell bars, some of which had been following him for a fair way.

"Can I…help any of you?" he asked they all gasped in shock.

Their reaction made him sweat drop.

"It can talk!" one plump warrior yelled.

"Yes….so apparently he is a cognitive being", said a warrior in front in a blunt tone.

"What's its name?" asked a warrior with a notepad and paper in the front.

A giant woman crouched down in curiosity behind the large group of females.

"My name is Naruto, nice to meet you all ladies", he spoke in a friendly tone.

"Wow….all men have nice greetings", she said as she made a small note.

"That's a bit of a sweeping statement", said Naruto as they gasped again.

"It's smart!" one of them yelled.

"I'm not an IT I'm a _him_ y'know!" he yelled angrily as they all jumped back with their snake bows drawn.

"Me and my big mouth", he mumbled.

"So it is as they say, sooner or later all men reveal their dastardly nature", said the plump warrior.

"You don't need to be rude y'know. You've really got some nerve pointing those haki-infused arrows at me", he got up off the bed and faced them.

"You know about haki?" asked a warrior.

"There is a select few warriors on this island that can use haki. I assume that Hancock is one of them", he put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Look I don't want to fight Margret said that she'd be back soon to take me to the Princess. Man she's really tough", he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes I did see Margret running toward the palace", said a woman in the front.

"Yup, she captured me and threw me in prison", he nodded and bit his lip.

'I don't think my pride can take much more of this', he internally cried.

"So she beat you in a fight, not surprising you do look very weak", commented the same woman.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

'I'm going cry', he thought.

"Well I guess you're no threat in that cage so just stay in their like a good little _man_ and Hebi-Hime-sama will deal with you", Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he feel to the ground with a dark could over his head.

"Pride damage…damaged….…oh so very, very damaged", he whined.

"It would seem that men are sluggish and lazy", the female from the previous back and forth took another note.

"No I think he's thanking us for sparing his life", said the plump warrior.

Naruto upon hearing her crawled up into the fetal position nursing his bruised ego.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Naruto soon realised that they weren't going to go away anytime soon so he crawled back onto the bed and feel asleep. Not long afterward Margaret soon returned at a brisk jog.

"What are guys doing?" she asked curiously as they all observed Naruto's sleeping form in the cage.

"We're observing _him_ ", said the large woman.

"Aphelandra come on you can't glare at Naruto all day", said Margret.

"Is this what all men are like?" asked the plump woman. "Because if that's so they're useless", she scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Margret giggled.

"I don't know Sweatpea, maybe, but if all men are as dumb as he is then I don't ever want to meet another one", she let out an amused chuckle when she saw Naruto appear on the other side of the bars.

He sniffed in sadness.

"That's so mean", he cried.

"Men are also weak", said Sweatpea with a small chuckle of her own.

"Hmm he did say that some men differ", said the woman with the note pad.

"Come on Nerine, Granny Nyon said that all men are different. Even though that a large majority of them aren't very clever. But she never liked many men anyway", she shrugged.

Naruto appeared in a flash next to Margret.

"So did you talk to her?" asked Naruto.

The warriors jumped back with their bows drawn again.

"Oh stop that!" he yelled.

Margret chuckled nervously and waved them down.

"Well…..I did but Sandersonia-sama sent me away because the Princess is about to take a bath", Naruto growled.

"Okay….well…seeing as I'm sort of done waiting, I'll go and talk to her myself", he turned heel and began walking to the palace.

Another horn sounded throughout the valley.

"We cannot let this man live", they all tensed again.

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Naruto.

"Kill him!" they all fired there haki-arrows at Naruto.

"I guess we do", Naruto grabbed Margret by her waist and flashed away on the roof above him.

He carried her bridal style as the proud warriors sent a barrage of arrows destroyed the stone on his heels.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Margret in protest at being carried.

A blush of complete embarrassment appeared on her face as a man touched her.

"What no 'thank you Naruto, you're my hero from saving me from deadly arrows?'" he asked with sarcasm clear in his voice.

He jumped over another gap and onto the next roof. He jumped back down on ground level away from the eyesight of the warriors. He jumped in an alleyway and let her down quickly.

"He went this way!" he heard.

"Okay you'll be safe here, I gotta go", he waved to her and sprinted off in the other direction.

The embarrassed blush and look on her face was evident as she watched him jump back on to the rooftops.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Ah c'mon this isn't funny anymore!" yelled Naruto as he back flipped away from a barrage of arrows onto another roof.

"Damn it hold still!" yelled a warrior.

"He's annoyingly nimble", commented another.

"And you all are annoyingly persistent", Naruto ducked and weaved down into the market district.

As he ran through at district cries of, 'Hey my food' and 'Where did my meat go' could be heard all throughout the large area.

Naruto had a large bone with some meat on it in his right hand. As he skilfully dodged the arrows he found time to munch on the delicious treat. Naruto ran up toward the wall next to the palace grounds, he jumped onto a building imbedded into the wall. He landed on his hands and flipped up onto an outstretched poll. He jumped up again, he was heading toward the top of the wall next to the palace. But a Haki arrow was shot at him, he narrowly avoided it and feel lost his flight. He fell down with a grunt down over the top of the palace. Naruto twisted in mid-air aimed away from the stone into the glass on top of the roof. He crashed through the glass and into some rose water.

The room he was in full of steam, the tiles were cracked underneath him. Naruto squinted in the steam as he saw a figure's back turned to him. His eyes widened as he saw the mark, scampering followed as the feminine figure covered herself with a towel. Sandrasonia and Marigold rushed in the room frantically as the drew their weapons.

"Who are you?" spoke a very angry and commanding voice.

"Hiya Princess", said Naruto as the steam finally cleared and Hancock's face became visible.

"Y-You saw my back", she growled. "My island is forbidden from men and is certainly forbidden from you Naruto", she scoffed.

"Well first of all your mark doesn't matter much now since **The Celestial Dragons** are all incapacitated and the slaves are all free, so the mark really has no meaning anymore. And to answer your question, some old man sent me here by using my powers against me", he chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What is a **Yonko** doing on Amazon Lily?" she asked.

"Do ah…you think I could maybe", he twiddled his fingers. "Could borrow a boat?" he asked.

"The bounty the Government gave you for the Shichibukai is quite a substantial sum", she said as she stood up with the towel wrapped around her. "I'll turn you to stone and then collect your bounty", she held her hands out in front of her.

"Didn't you just hear me, there are no slaves anymore and I didn't come to fight you!" he waved his hands in front of him.

"I don't care! Nobody will know my secret shame, Mero Mero!" her heart beam hit Naruto full force who just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"W-What you don't find me attractive?" she asked in amazement.

"Sure I do…but your personality is ugly as all hell you're being an ass!" he fired back as he stood up out of the water.

Hancock fell backward at being rejected. Her sister caught her in shock herself.

"How dare you be so mean!" yelled Sandesonia.

Marigold growled as she tightened her grip on her spear. She glared at Naruto, her face like thunder on account that he offended her sister.

"The crime on account, for insulting my sister, is death! You are still a man and the rules to apply", she threatened as she got into her fighting stance.

"Look I told you I didn't come her to fight. I'm sorry for offending you but could let me being here slide….please?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"No!" exclaimed Hancock.

"I thought as much, come on Hancock, sheesh I bet you would have a lot more men after you then there are already. What's one?" he smiled. "If you were just nice once in a while I bet there would be a lot more", Naruto chucked at her making her growl again.

"Marigold!" she screamed in outrage.

The youngest sister appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"You're making it very hard for us to be friends y'know Hancock", he said in raspy voice as her sister lifted him up off the ground.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

The crowd roared as Naruto stood in the middle of the large circular arena. He crossed his arms as the crowd of woman around him yelled out in excitement. Boa Hancock sat on her throne above him, a flight of stone stairs connected the arena platform and her throne. She smirked as she leant on her arm. Both her sisters stood with stoic expression adjourning their faces.

"So Naruto, what will you do know?" she asked.

"Well I'm really contemplation on destroying you but then it'll ruin the 'nice' image you already have of me", his hair and red trench coat whipped up in the wind.

"Do you really believe that you'll leave this island alive?!" she asked as she slammed her fist on the stone.

"Actually I do, what you going to kill me? I'd like to see you try", he challenged.

"Wait!" Margret jumped from the stands and next to Naruto.

Naruto turned to her.

"What are you doing", he whispered.

"I'm trying to save you", she whispered back harshly.

"Please Hebi-Hime-sama", she knelt down. "It is I who brought Naruto into the city; I take full responsibility for him. Please spare his life", she pleaded.

Sweatpea and Alphlandra jumped next to her.

"We also had a hand in this Princess", said Sweatpea as she knelt down.

"Yes we all have an equal share in the blame", said Alphlandra.

The Empress calmly stood calmly as she walked down to the four warriors in her arena. She pointed to them and gave her 'looking down pose '. The three women winced and Naruto sweat dropped.

'She's looking down on me so much that she's actually leaning back', he thought with a strange look.

"You see Naruto, I can do whatever I want because you see….I am beautiful", she looked forward and all three women blushed at her beauty.

"Yeah well I can do whatever the hell I want because I'm a pirate, freedom is what makes us pirates not how beautiful the individual is", he gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Hmm, you're saying freedom is as attractive as me?" she asked.

"Yeah well….freedom didn't try and turn me into stone", he chuckled.

Hancock held her hands out.

"Mero Mero beam", Naruto disappeared in a flash.

The pink beam past harmlessly by as Naruto appeared with the three warriors on the other side of the battle arena. Naruto had his arm tightly wrapped around Margret's waist as he glared at the Empress. He let go and stepped forward.

All three of them had confused looks on their faces. Margret sported a particularly a flustered look.

"Thank you three for trying to protect me. Don't hold any ill feelings toward Hancock, I hear that she's really a nice person", he chuckled. "I'll take it from here so you guys get going", he smiled at them and turned toward Hancock.

She jumped back up to her throne swiftly.

"Oh Hebi-Hime-sama is so graceful!" yelled a citizen.

"You're not going to get your hands dirty, Empress?" he asked with a smirk.

"No….I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer", Naruto chuckled at her threat.

"Bacura!" she exclaimed as a large gate at that previously went unnoticed opened revealing the owner of the name.

Bacura was a huge black panther, with yellow and red eyes, and large fangs. It sports a brown cap, which goes halfway down his back. It also has a wide grin with sharp teeth.

"I did not see that coming, I'll be honest", he chuckled again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Bacura, eat him!" she ordered as the large panther pounced at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Margret called out in concern.

Bacura bit down on where Naruto stood. Naruto held his arm up and pushed Bacura back by holding him at bay by his nose.

Hancock didn't look shocked at all.

"Now, now", said Naruto as he flashed underneath the large cat. He lifted him up off the ground with one arm.

"Flash dance", he said as he bent his knees and tossed Bacura in the air like it was a newborn cub. The cat squealed in protest as it was thrown up into the air. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash above Bacura. He then brought his leg down on the monster's back making it yelp in pain. He then followed up by a barrage of hits at different points of Bacura bodies, which were marked by a yellow flash. He ended with a kick, which was amplified in force by a back flip. The furious animal crashed into the ground.

A wall of smoke erupted from the damaged pavement. Naruto appeared in front of him with a neutral expression.

Hancock sighed.

"Why am I not surprised, Sandersonia, Marigold, take care of him", she ordered as her sisters prepared for battle. Naruto smirked as the sisters jumped toward the arena intent on killing him.

 **Chapter End**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **Thanks for reading, please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	6. Naruto vs The Gorgon Sisters

**I hope you enjoy it please REVIEW and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate your input. Pairing suggestions are still welcome by the way. Thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my shitty grammar.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Naruto vs The Gorgon Sisters**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

Naruto smiled at Hancock as her two sisters jumped toward him with venomous expressions. Naruto turned to Sandersonia who had landed on his left. Hancock looked down to her left and picked up Naruto's prized Gunblade.

"I wouldn't pick it up so harshly, it's one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords. It has quite the temper and thirst for battle. You sure you want to give me that sword?" he asked.

"You're going to need this **Yonko** ", she threw it to him with one arm and he caught it without taking his eyes off his opponents. "I have every confidence in my sister's abilities to fight you", she scowled.

"See I knew you were a nice person", he chuckled as he analysed his opponent's transformation abilities.

"Hn the **Hebi Hebi no Mi** , he smiled. "Model: Anaconda, you ate a Zoan-type devil fruit that allows you to transform into an anaconda hybrid and a full anaconda at will. That's a pretty impressive ability, although I'm not really a big fan of snakes I'll be honest with you", he chuckled nervously as Marigold glared at him from his right.

So you ate the **Hebi Hebi no Mi as** well", observed Naruto. "Model: King Cobra, huh, so you're a Zoan-type devil fruit user as well. Your abilities allow you to turn into a king cobra hybrid and a full king cobra at will. You both a remarkable abilities but how is your haki?" asked Naruto.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"What does Naruto mean by devil fruit? I thought Marigold-sama and Sandersonia-sama got their Hebi powers from defeating a Gorgon monster", said Sweatpea. She Alphlandra and Margaret had returned to their seats and had been observing the fights closely and with great concern.

"I'm unsure on what exactly a devil fruit is. However, I do know that Naruto is in really big trouble if he doesn't surrender", said Margaret with great concern evident in her voice. She held her hands together under her chin.

"Margaret you have spent too much time with this man, you have become attached to him", said Kiyoko. The gruff Amazonian woman next to her grunted in agreement, the word man was like poison in on her tongue, it came out with venom and distain.

"N-Naruto is a good person Kiyoko-sama", said Margaret as she kept her eyes on the arena. The sisters began to circle him with a murderous look in their eyes.

"Tch your attachment will be served once Sandersonia-sama and Marigold-sama dispose of him", she turned back to the fight.

Margaret winced at her harsh tone but looked on with concern in her light cerulean orbs. This man had saved her life and had made a friend of her even though she had tried to kill him. The sincerity in his voice, eyes and actions shone through, she didn't want him to die.

'Kiyoko-sama is right….but that doesn't matter, just please be okay', she thought.

She bit her lip and Sweatpea put a comforting hand on her shoulder in an effort to console her.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"Stay back sister I'll deal with him", said Marigold as she breathed in. She violently spat out poison toward Naruto a trait similar to that of a King Cobra. Naruto jumped back a few steps, the cement began to melt were the acid had hit. Some of it splashed on his red cloak.

He quickly discarded it to the side leaving him in only his white undershirt and leather holster on his back. Marigold sucked it some more air pressure at spat a barrage of acid at Naruto. His eyes had a tint of yellow on them as he weaved from side to side dodging the acid.

'So the boy can use haki, no wonder he's a **Yonko**. To be this proficient with it at such a young age', thought Sandersonia as her sister's attempt to melt him were all for naught as he smiled at Marigold.

Marigold sent her tail like whip down toward Naruto who flashed on top of it when it hit the ground. He ran up her tail and gave her a swift uppercut to the chin sending her back a few paces. He flashed again behind her and delivered a kick to the back of her head sending her in the direction of her sister. Sandersonia caught her just as Naruto pulled out his Gunblade and aim it at the pair of them.

Naruto extended his right arm fully, his Gunblade pointed at the duo so it was fully extended. The revolving hilt above the grip rotated violently. Red lightning sparked at the bottom of the hilt above the grip. The entire blade became coated in red aura. Becoming denser it coated the entire blade from hilt to tip until it was completely solid, the aura made the sword even bigger and finished off into a point. The sword increased in size from 38" to 45" with the aura stretching out.

"Fire", he smiled at the two sisters who looked astonished at the sword's ability.

He pulled the trigger at the top of the grip. A large circular ball of fire was shot out swiftly with a red and orange pulse. It hit the completely obliterated the side of the arena that the sister's occupied.

Hancock winced in her throne as she watched the destruction the sword was capable of.

"His blade did that", she asked in wonder.

Marigold and Sandersonia appeared in bursts of speed away from the blast behind him in front of the stair well to their sister's throne.

"You're both quite good at using **Kenbunshoku haki** ", he turned around to see them panting. "However, using haki at that level his quite taxing on your bodies. Although had no choice seeing as if you were hit by that bullet you would've both been killed", his tone was cold and unforgiving.

Sandersonia shot forward and attempted to punch Naruto. She cocked her fist back and launched a right hook toward the young **Yonko**. His right arm became imbued with Busoshoku Haki turning his forearm black, hardening it. He hit back with a punch of his own against Sandersonia's larger fist. Naruto's punch was much stronger than Sandersonia, a testament to this was could be heard throughout the arena as her hand cracked under the pressure of Naruto's punch. She shrieked in as she held her hand and slithered back next to her sister.

"The pair of you are very strong and proud warriors of the Kuja tribe. You have both earned my respect as Pirates, so I won't kill you", he chuckled. "Get stronger and I'll fight you both again someday", he crossed his arms.

"I'm done now", he announced with a smile.

"You're done?!" yelled Hancock. "You don't get to decide when you're done", she moved restlessly in her seat.

"Yup, your sister's are outclassed and they both now that. If this fight goes on any longer you won't have any sister's left", he said in a calm demeanour.

Hancock unleashed a wave of **Busoshoku haki** at Naruto who countered with a burst of his own **Busoshoku haki**. Hancock's conquers spirit made her sister's fall to the ground. It was a shade of blue, Naruto's haki took the form of a yellow barrier that clashed with hers. The stadium shook and the cement began to break off the arena and float in the air. Naruto's blue eyes met Hancock's. The pair of them sharing an intense gaze for several moments. Some Amazonian woman couldn't handle the pressure of haki and fainted. Some of the stronger women were unaffected, although the haki wasn't concentrated toward any of them. The ones that were awake were struggling to be near the powerful clash of conqueror's spirit.

"You're indeed a powerful warrior, I commend you", she spoke with authority.

Their haki receded much to the relief of the surrounding bystanders.

"Are you going to fight me now then _Hancock_?" there were murmurs of outrage at the out nought disrespect he was showing.

Her frown quickly quirked into a neutral expression.

"Not bad Naruto, you're the only man to gain my respect in my lifetime. So, I will not fight you, I'm not in the mood anymore", she stood up and put her hand on her hip.

"Come with me back to the palace. The rest of you, disperse!" she ordered. The crowd quickly disappeared in haste.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Hancock and Naruto sat across from each other on a table in the Empress' hall. She calmly drank a cup of tea and each of them had their shoes off. Naruto, however, was more interested in shovelling food in his mouth.

Naruto was only in his black pants and white undershirt.

"So you were a slave huh?" he asked.

She looked down at the table as tears threatened to spill.

"Fisher Tiger was a good fishman, he freed you all those years ago, hmm", he put his hand on his chin in thinking pose. "If I remember correctly I was training under Admiral Zephyr. You could even say that when Tiger freed all the slaves it made me realise that being a Marine like my Grandpa wasn't what I wanted to do. The last apprentice of the most respected Marine Admiral in history became a pirate, very ironic don't you think", he chuckled making her adopt a small smile.

"What do you know, you can smile", he chuckled.

"Idiot, I can smile", she sighed. "It was so long ago, when I got this", she turned around and removed her hair showing of the Dragon Hoof on her back.

"That truly is an evil symbol", he chuckled. "But it's okay now there aren't any slaves anymore", he smiled as he took a large bite of meat off a bone.

"You're truly a strange creature Naruto Namikaze", she turned back around with a meek smile. "My people have scorned you and imprisoned you. My sisters have tried to kill and you and I've attempted to bend you to my will with my haki and yet you've made a friend of me", she smiled. He smiled back with a mouth full of food, he swallowed hard and then chuckled again.

"Hey if you're not out makin' new friends then, what are you doing?" he laughed and waved her off.

"What's important to a pirate like you, you seem to only be interested in having fun?" she asked.

"Me?" he smiled. "That's an easy one, my Nakama!" he said it as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Your…..Nakama?" she asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Yeah, my crew, I'm only as strong as I am because not all of them are as strong as me. To protect them I've gotten stronger but the way I am at the moment I'm not sure we're ready for what lies ahead", he gave her a wild smirk. "You see I plan on becoming The King of Pirates one day. We've been through so much, but when the strongest pirates of this age fight for the One Piece, I may be a **Yonko** , but I know there are strong pirates out there who want to take away my Nakama", he clenched his fists.

"So I'm going to get stronger so I can protect what's precious to me", he pointed to himself. "Because without them I would have never been able to do anything", he laughed.

"I think you're underestimating yourself", she commented with a small smile.

"Ah, well that's what my crew is for, they can do things that I can't", he sighed.

"They sound wonderful", she said with a happy look.

"They're, Hancock, they're all waiting for me in Alabasta. So if you can get me to Water 7, I can jump along the islands that I've charted with my power all the way to Alabasta, so please?" he asked.

"I can see you really miss your friends", she commented with a small frown.

"Yeah, I do", he nodded solemnly.

"I understand, I will help on one request", she proposed.

"Sure, name it?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Stay for tonight and we will have a feast in your honour", she said with a slightly bigger smile.

"A feast…..food…..sure, sure I'll stay for tonight!" he said excitedly.

Hancock giggled a little.

"Okay, we head out tomorrow", she said.

Naruto laughed and punched the air in excitement.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Naruto and the entire populace of Amazon Lily sat in the royal dining hall along silently talking amongst each other. In one hand he had a large bone with a great quantity of meat around it. In the other hand he had a large wooden flask of run. Naruto sat next to Margret who played with her food. The other woman seemed to also be in stupor.

"Hey Margret why is everyone so quiet?" asked Naruto rather loudly. His mouth was covered by Margret swiftly after his outburst.

She slowly took her hand to met with a curious look from Naruto.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Because", she said firmly. "You have to be quite, it's a sign of respect", she affirmed by putting her index finger to her lips.

Naruto laughed making everyone look at him again.

"And you call yourself a pirate, c'mon, pirates party all the time. We have rum and great food and music!" he laughed.

"Naruto you have to be quite", she insisted.

"Nonesense, hear I'll show you!" he stood up with his large wooden rum flask.

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho!" he sang whilst swinging his drink around. Many of the occupants looked at him with mixed looks. Margret looked horrified at the lack of respect he was showing. However, she was struggling to maintain a calm demeanour as it was quite comical.

"Naruto you must", Margret held her hands on to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "B-Be quiet", she snickered.

"Tch how juvenile", said Kiyoko as she drank her tea.

Other Amazon's snickered and some laughed outright.

"Everybody now 1st verse!" he cheered.

Some Amazon's began to join him.

"Gather up all of the crew, It's time to ship out Bink's brew, Sea-wind blow. To where? Who knows? The waves will be our guide. O'er across the ocean's tide, rays of sunshine far and wide. Birds they sing of cheerful things in circles passing by!" the small group got larger and Sweatpea came and wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder. They both began dancing and kicking their legs out.

"T-This is a farce", said Kiyoko, her willpower wavering at the sight.

Margret began laughing uncontrollably as she watched Naruto and Sweatpea laugh and dance together. The now large group began to get even louder as Naruto and Sweatpea began to increase their volume.

"What's wrong Margret?! Join the party!" offered Naruto.

"Yes it is good fun Margret, come!" yelled Sweatpea with a jolly laugh.

Margret got up and Naruto wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. They all began to sink together. Some Amazon woman opted to clap in their chairs whilst others danced around them.

Bid farewell to weaver's town, Say so long to port renowned, sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off. Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease. Day and night, To our delight, The voyage never ends!" they all sung in unison and cheerful high and low notes. It was completely off key but this was most definitely the best way to sing this song.

"Come on Kiyoko! You're lookin' awfully lonely there all by yourself!" he laughed as they all sung on.

Kiyoko couldn't help but let a small smile spring up onto her face. She couldn't resist any longer as she began clapping and singing softly to the beat.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's brew. Pirates we, eternally, are challenging the sea.

"Everybody, bring it home!" yelled Naruto and they all cheered.

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Naruto slipped and fell backward, however, his two lady friends remained standing and laughing hysterically at his antics.

They all laughed as the alchol had already began to take effect in his system.

"This is great!" he exclaimed in jubilance.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Hancock and her sisters watched from the other side of the room. She sat on her snake and her sisters stood to either side of her. She leant with her right fist against her cheek. She hadn't seen a sight like this in all her life, it was refreshing to be in the presence of someone so young that radiated happiness. She had released a lot about the young she watched make a fool of himself by putting chopsticks up his nose. This made everyone keel over and laugh. He had the power to make allies of his enemies; it was a truly amazing and fearful ability. The most amazing thing was that he didn't even know it, to be the first man to ever be welcomed on Amazon Lily was a testament to this.

"Well, what do you think Hebi-Hime-sama?" asked elder Nyon as she stepped forward in front of her throne.

She is bizarrely minuscule in height, with very thick lips, and is creased from old age. She also wears a-green bubble belt meant to hold up the spotted-print short skirt that all Kuja wear. Also like most Kuja, she wears a cape. Her hair is white and she wears a pink flower on the left side of her head.

She gave the Empress a warm smile.

"Are you going to punish Margret-chan for bring him into the city? Or are you going to show mercy to the sweet child?" she asked.

Hancock smiled at the former Empress.

"No, I won't punish her. She is awfully naïve about men, just as well it would seem that Naruto isn't overly concerned about woman. He has the purest heart I've ever felt, if any of us were to become attached to any type of man. I would wish for them to just as kind as him", she smiled and spoke in a gentle tone.

"You think very highly of the young Yonko don't you?" she asked.

"He's the only man who's ever one my respect of course. He'll be gone tomorrow though", she sighed.

"Don't fret, I guarantee you that we'll met him again", she offered her; her old hand and Hancock gently took it as a sign of respect.

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **Thanks for reading, Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think. I would love to hear from all of you.**


	7. The Call of Adventure

**I hope you enjoy it please REVIEW and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate your input. Pairing suggestions are still welcome by the way.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Call of Adventure**

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

Naruto leant on a wooden rail overlooking the sea. The warm breeze blew through his spiky locks waved in the wind. The full moon lit up the water and the forest below him. The forest extended all the way to the beach.

"Naruto-kun what's so interesting out there?" asked Granny Nyon. She sat behind him reading a newspaper. The light from the living room behind her gave her reading light. She had a cup of tea on the table between them.

"I dunno, my life is so turbulent. It's just nice to just, look at something….still….for a while", he chuckled. "That probably sounds really idiotic", he sighed and continued to stare out into space.

"Not at all child, I asked you to stay with me for a purpose you know", she turned the page.

"And here I thought it was out of the goodness of your heart, albeit it'll stop beating soon", he chuckled.

"Tch, brats today, no respect for their elders", she grumbled. "I asked you because I want you to stay in Amazon Lily", she said in a solemn tone.

"And why would you want that Granny?" he asked.

"Because I want you to marry the Empress", she said, again in a serious tone.

"Why would I marry?" he asked. "Plus I don't think your customs would really uphold if I were to marry the Hime", he chuckled again and sighed.

"Can I let you know what I think?" he asked.

"Go ahead child", she insisted.

"I think you're worried about her", he said with a smile.

"You can tell that…..you used your haki", she said in an amazed tone.

"I've learnt a lot about the uses of haki, to think that, that old man really plans this far ahead", he shook his head.

"Wait!" he suddenly said. "Do you by any chance know about an old man, I've only just remembered him. Rayleigh, Silvers Rayleigh?" he asked.

Nyon chuckled nervously.

Naruto sighed.

He chuckled. "Can't be helped", he shook his head.

"You can tell I'm worried, hmm?" asked Granny Nyon changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, you're worried because your island is no longer as secluded from the world as it once was. You're reading a newspaper y'know", he pointed out making her chuckle.

"You're quite observant and here I thought you were a dimwit", she joked.

"A dimwit with the power to protect you from the navy you mean", he turned around. "You're a crafty old bat aren't you?" he crossed his arms.

"You can't blame me for trying", she shrugged.

"Listen Granny, Hancock's title as a **Shichibukai** will keep your island safe", he frowned. "But for how long I am uncertain, the Marines are getting stronger, there's a storm coming", he shook his head.

"To think you were able to see it coming, you're not given enough credit", he smiled at her.

"You're to kind….but about the marriage", she insisted.

"I'm not really looking to marry anyone, ever, really", he said shocking her.

"Why not! If I was a few decades younger…

She trailed off making him wave his hands in front of him frantically.

"Let's not go there!" he exclaimed making her laugh.

He sighed and shook his head releasing his arms from his chest.

"Why do you not intend to marry, do you not think the Hime is beautiful?" she asked.

"She is, but to be honest with you, it doesn't really matter", he chuckled. "Because my loves are adventure and the ocean", he smiled at the old woman.

"But Hancock-chan is a pirate as well", said the former Empress.

"Yes but she is bound to this place for the rest of her life", he shrugged. "But as for your offer on her behalf, I'll have to decline, sorry bout that", he laughed.

"I'm not really marriage material, but, if you're worried don't worry, you have an ally in the **Namikaze Pirates**. We'll protect you from the navy if your island runs into such trouble, kay?" he smiled at her.

"Hancock was right, a heart as kind as yours is hard to come by these days", she sighed. "I do wish you would marry the Hime though", she offered.

"Sorry but you don't get to decide what I want you old bat!" he yelled in outrage.

"Shut it brat! I'll tell you what you'll do and you'll like it, you got that you little shit!" she exclaimed and pointed a finger at her.

They both glared at each other for a few moments. They continued to glare until Naruto's lip twitched and they both erupted in fits of laughter.

"Ah you're funny brat", she wiped the tear from her right eye. "The offer still stands though", she said hopefully.

"Maybe I-

A loud knock came at the front door.

"Come in!" screeched Nyon.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"I'm old…I can do whatever the fuck I want", Naruto chuckled lightly as a he looked up to see Margaret looking nervously at the two powerful warriors. She held some red fabric in her hands.

"What can I help you with Margaret-dear?" she asked.

Margaret walked outside with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Granny Nyon, hello Naruto", she bowed.

"Hiya Margaret", said Naruto with a lopsided grin.

Margaret blushed and bent over holding out the neatly folded clothes in her arms.

"I-I mended your c-clothes for you and made you some new ones", she sluttered.

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement and he gasped.

"No way!" he exclaimed as he flashed next to her.

"Can I see?" he asked energetically.

"Y-Yeah, here", she gently handed him the pile of clothes a little startled.

"I can't believe you made me clothes!" he yelled.

"I wanted to t-thank you", she said in embarrassment.

Naruto gently put the clothes on the table and unfurled the top piece of clothing.

"I noticed that you didn't have anything proper to wear underneath your trench coat…..

She trailed off as Naruto examined the piece of clothing. It was a jet black jacket with no sleeves with a high collar.

"Wow it's so cool!" he said with a chuckle as he put it over his white undershirt.

Naruto examined himself with a starstruck smile.

He then walked pulled up the trench coat. It was red and it had a white flame pattern on the bottom. It also sported longs sleeves and collar. It had gold shoulder pads and a design down the sleeves. It also had the kanji for 'freedom' (自在) on the back in large print.

"Awesome", he put it over his new black jacket. He didn't put his arms in the sleeves.

"I-I also made you this", she nervously handed him an orange headband.

"A headband?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I thought it would suit you", he put it on.

He tied it around his forehead underneath his locks.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look like a real **Yonko** ", commented Nyon.

"You look g-great", said Margaret nervously.

"Thank you so much Margaret-chan!" said Naruto with glee as he picked Margaret up and twirled her around.

"N-Naruto", she said in surprise.

He set her down.

"Y-You're welcome", she blushed.

"I can't believe you made these clothes, they're so amazing!" he commented as he looked himself over.

Sensing Margaret's next question Granny Nyon got up out of her comfy seat.

"I'm going to bed, us old folk need our sleep y'know", she mumbled as she walked back inside, slamming the glass door shut.

"She's grumpy", chuckled Naruto.

"Um…Naruto?" started Margaret.

Naruto 'hmped' in response giving her his fullest attention and a lopsided grin.

"I….ah, it's ah….I…..

She stumped all over her words like a child learning to walk.

"You don't have to be nervous Margaret-chan, what is it?" he asked encouraging her to speak her mind.

"Y-You're leaving t-tomorrow", she stated eliciting a nod from the blonde boy. "And I well I was…um…wondering if you could…I mean if you w-would let", she growled in frustration.

"It's my dream to travel the world!" she yelled startling in surprise.

"T-That's great", said Naruto he a strained tone.

"O-Oh sorry", she apologised meekly she looked down at her shoes. "T-This is so embarrassing", she blushed frustrated at herself for not being able to ask what her heart truly desired more than anything.

"Wanna come with me?" asked Naruto nonchalantly.

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion.

"Sheesh, you're a little weird y'know. If you want to see the world, I'll take you", he said beaming with sincerity.

"You'll take me?" she repeated in awe. "Why? N-Not that I'm ungrateful, but it seems like that was almost too easy", she questioned.

"Hey who am I to stand in the way of your dreams. I gotta warn you though, its adventure galore!" he said excitedly.

"Adventure galore?" she asked in confused.

"Oh wow, you sure you're a pirate?" he asked.

"I am so a pirate!" she protested.

"Well if you follow the rules, you respect authority, you don't know how to drink rum and you don't know about adventures!" he sighed and shrugged. "Then you're not really a pirate then", he laughed making her growl.

"What are you talking about, I am a pirate!" she insisted. "There isn't a criteria, is there?" she questioned.

"I dunno you tell me?" he smirked.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

Naruto stood next to Granny Nyon, Hancock and her sisters. A cheering crowd behind him blew him kiss and cheered. He waved at them making a few of them faint, which made his sweat drop. A moderate sized boat with a mast, a white sail and wooden rudder at the bow, which was controlled by a lever connected to it horizontally. There was a small interior that could be entered via a green wooden door. Inside was a bed and a small desk, it wasn't a large space, however it suited the ship's size. A striking feature although was the few metal strips in between the wood. Also the small Yuda monster strapped to the front.

Naruto bent down next to the docked ship and looked at it curiously.

"No Naruto-kun don't-

Hancock was to late as Naruto poked it and instantly fell backward making them all sigh.

"Sea prism stone….right of course", he whined.

At a few moments the effect wore off and he stood back up.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" Naruto turned to see Margaret who had pushed her way through the crowd. She had discarded her warrior attire and had opted for a more casual getup.

She wore a white mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh that was loss fitting. She also sported a loss fitting kimono style that had a pink and blue floral pattern decorating the fabric. Her sleeves came down to her upper forearms. Her footwear consisted of roman style black sandals, her back pack strap hung over to one side on her right shoulder. A small knife was strapped to her side via a small holster around the hem of her mini-skirt.

"Margaret, what are you doing here?" asked Hancock.

Margaret shrunk under her gaze like a child does her mother when being scolded.

"W-Well, Hebi-Hime-sama we…I mean I-

"She's tagging along", said Naruto as he waved her off.

"What?" asked Hancock in shock. "Margaret has never left the island", Hancock crossed her arms obviously not happy.

"Which is why she should come", said Naruto as he threw off the rope tying the boat to the dock and jumped on.

"Margaret you can't go", said Granny Nyon. "You aren't strong enough", she insisted.

"But Granny-

"She's right", agreed Sandersonia.

The boat started to drift away and Margaret lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto", she hung her head.

Naruto made a disrespectful noise and chuckled. She looked up at him with a disappointed look. He smiled and held his arm out.

"Pirate", he said as the boat began getting further and further away from the dock. "You coming or what, you're a part of _my_ crew now", he laughed making Hancock's eyes widen.

"If this is truly what you want child", Granny Nyon sighed. "Follow your heart", she said.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Go before I change my mind", she said dismissively waving her off. "Go on shoo", she made a gesture toward the small vessel.

"Thank you so much Granny!" she cheered as she sprinted off toward the edge of the water.

"W-Wait Margaret-

Hancock held her arm out to no avail and she jumped. Hancock watched in shock as the young Kuja jumped off the dock. She had a look of determination as she leapt toward Naruto. As the boat drifter faster she found herself about to fall into the water. But an outstretched hand grabbed her own.

"Got'cha", said Naruto as he pulled her onto the ship with a chuckle.

"Thank you Naruto! Thank you so much!" she said in utter happiness.

"Naruto-chan!" Naruto looked at the dock to see Nyon pointing her staff toward him. "You better take care of her all there will be hell to pay, you hear me boy!" she threatened.

"Of course I will you old bat!" he yelled back. "And try not to drop dead, all that screaming you do you'll probably drop dead soon!" he laughed.

"Wait until I see you next time you little shit!" she shot back.

Sandersonia and Marigold had to hold her back.

Hancock was about to say something but then she sighed and shook her head. She looked up and smiled, she saw Naruto and Margaret smiling back at her. They both waved at her beaming at the prospect of more adventure. She waved back at them and the large crowd cheered and waved as well.

 **Naruto D. Namikaze**

"We've only been sailing for a day, just relax", said Naruto as he laid with his hands behind his back. The Yuda monster slowly pulled the boat toward the Grand Line.

"I can't help it", Margaret sat on a seat with a bored expression. "I've been waiting forever to get out but there's nothing to look at, do you even know where you're going?" she asked.

"Yep, I've charted a course relax, as long as the Yuda keeps going the way he's going. We'll reach Waterfall island in a day or two", he sighed and closed his eyes.

"And from then where?" he asked.

"Well from there I can flash us all the way to the opposite side of the paradise section of the Grand Line to Alabasta where my crew is waiting", he explained.

"What would a **Yonko** want all the way on the other side of the Grand Line? Aren't you supposed to be like in the in the New World?" asked Margaret in a curious tone.

"Well y'know there's just something I have to check out", he said with a shrug and a relaxed sigh.

"Hey N-Naruto?" she started making him open one eye. "What's your dream?" asked Margaret.

"My dream huh?" he opened his blue eyes to the star filled sky above. "I guess you could say that I've got two", he let out a small chuckle.

"Two?" she spurred him on.

"Yeah two, the first one is to surpass someone. The second is to become King of the Pirates of course", he laughed.

"Those are admirable dreams you've got there", she smiled at him.

"Yeah, both of them have been dreams of mine ever since I was a kid", he sighed. "Unfortunately despite my status, I don't have the power to make either of them happen right now", he said with frown.

"But you're insanely strong, right?" she asked.

"I'm stronger than most I would say, after all if I wasn't you think that I wouldn't have made it to the New World", he laughed. "It's ironic; I was named an emperor of a place that I haven't seen much of. It's more of a title if you ask me", he cracked his neck.

"You see the title of **Yonko** , is a funny thing really. You see each Yonko is granted their title by the **Yonko** who was named before them. So in my case my friend Red Haired Shanks gave me it", he smiled.

"The term **Yonko** means to rule over others, if you're granted the title of **Yonko** it means you're the strongest pirate of your generation. So you could say I'm not a rookie pirate, but I'm not quite up to the standard of the elder two yet. One's a really old man who calls himself 'Whitebeard', although he clearly has a moustache. He's 'The Strongest Man in the World'", he spoke seriously.

"The other is a bloodthirsty monster that abuses the laws of nature. His name is Kaido, he's an animal in every sense of the word. He has an army of Zoan-type devil fruit users and he's called, 'Kaido The Destoryer', and for good reason", he sat up.

"I guess you could say that I've got quite a bit of catching up to do", he laughed. "Being the fourth **Yonko** I'm told isn't really that fun, however, the title does come with its perks", he said smiling mischievously.

"Like?" she asked.

"Well for instance, respect is one. I don't have to pay a docking fee, I'm also able commander another pirate's ship if I truly need it", he laughed. "I also have the ability to sign treaties with other islands on the Grand Line and claim them as my territory, which is a whole other kettle of fish", he smiled.

"Plus I get an awesome uniform thanks to you!" he grinned at her.

"Y-You're welcome, but you saved my life", she giggled.

"Don't mention it", he said as he laid back down. "You're too polite for a pirate you remind me of my kid brother", he laughed.

"You have a kid brother?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions y'know", he said.

"Sorry", she apologised looking away.

He chuckled at her.

"You're too cute you know that", he sat up again with a smile. He leaned on the back on his hands.

"I a-am?" she asked with a blush.

He shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah I have two kid brothers, one is 17 and the other is 18", he said with a smile.

"Oh so the middle one is my age?" she asked.

"Yes you're the same age as Ace-chan", he chuckled. "You're polar opposites though, he's even picked up Grandpa's habit of falling asleep during conversation", he shook his head with a sigh.

"Are they pirates to?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're both pirate", he nodded at her.

"Luffy-chan, my youngest brother has only recently become a pirate. While Ace-chan has been a pirate for a few years now, he was even a captain for a while. However, I had to go rescue him after he picked a fight with a previous **Yonko** before me", he said in a serious tone.

"Unfortunately I arrived way too late, he's entire crew was utterly defeated", he rubbed the back of his head. "That's when the old man gave me an offer", he said.

"Offer, what offer?" she asked.

"Well I found Ace-chan adrift in the ocean. I took care of him for a month and he became a part of my crew. But he wasn't really happy taking orders from me. His crew though were a bunch of characters", he chuckled. "So naturally as his big brother it's my duty to protect him. So Whitebeard offered to take him off my hands and ensured me that he'd keep him out of trouble and that he'd became strong", he laughed.

"So his crew became integrated into Whitebeard's", he scratched his head.

"What about your other brother?" she asked.

"You mean Luffy-chan", he let out a loud laugh. "He's a lot like our mother, Kushina", he looked at her.

"You could say that me and Luffy-chan really took after her", she smiled at the look he was giving her. The look of unconditional love that he had for his brother was clearly evident.

"Stop using your haki to sense my emotions", he accused and pointed his finger at her.

She giggled.

"He's loud, curious and headstrong", he looked up at the sky. "You could say though that he isn't very smart and he gets himself into a lot of trouble because of his nativity. Ace-chan and I had to save him from hurting himself a lot", he chuckled making her giggle again.  
"So there you have it, my family as you know it", he shrugged. "Granny Nyon already told me about your parents, I'm sorry", he said sincerely.

"My mother and father are both pirates, so I understand why after mother had me she didn't come back to Amazon Lily", she clenched her fists on the fabric of her skirt. "She never came back for me", she sniffed.

"B-But it's okay I understand", she sighed and rubbed a stray tear from her eye.

"You can't dwell on the past, maybe one day you'll see them again. Who knows we might run into them", he smiled and got up from his spot. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, it's getting late", she nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the bed tonight and I'll sleep on the floor?" she offered.

Naruto shook his head.

"What kind of man would I be if I let you do that", he shook his head. "Go on, go to bed", he smirked.

"Alright…goodnight, Naruto", said Margaret with a smile.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams", he smiled and she slipped into inside of the ship.

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

One Piece

Rashinban nate fyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo torono sa  
Hokori kahutteta takarano chizo mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai  
Kojinteki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkate  
Omoi sugoseba ii

Arittakedo yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin  
Soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are We are On the cruise!  
WE ARE!

 **Chapter End**

 **Leave a REVIEW XD**


	8. I Need your Help! (AN)

**What is happening guys! Hope you're all well, it's a sunny day over here in Australia. I wanted to ask you all something. I've started a Youtube channel and I really need your help with growth and subscribers.**

 **Channel: Aj-Kun**

 **Link: channel/UCv86fDAJaj5QT-6gzX5SQHA**

 **I've also gotten a bit more active on social media as to make it easier for you guys to chat with me and plenty of updates on the stories and videos will be going up so please follow me on the socials.**

 **Follow me on twitter for updates on everything included my fanfics, AjKun4 -** **/AjKun4**

 **Follow me on Twitch - ajkun3607a**

 **Add me on PSN – Aj_Kun291**

 **I hope you're all doing well, talk soon. Until Next Time.**


End file.
